


Dramatic Wresting

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: GOT7
Genre: Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are wrestling with Jackson until you accidentally knee him in the crotch. What does the drama queen do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Wresting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

“There is no way you’re going to win!” Jackson vows, trying to wrestle you back down to the mattress. 

Laughter bubbles out of you, as you squirm, your smile stretching wider, almost splitting your face in two, as you reach in between your bodies and poke him hard right in the ribs, his only ticklish spot. 

He lets out an embarrassingly loud girly squeal and flails, nearly bucking off you, before pinning that hand against your side with a firm grip. “Give it up!” he laughs, “I got you now!”

He goes to swing his leg over you to pin your entire body down, but in a last ditch effort to win the wrestling match, you buck your knee up to try and to keep his leg from coming down, but instead it connects with something…much softer.

Jackson’s body completely goes lax on top of you, and he groans painfully with a strained voice, “oh my god…you win, you win.” He rolls off to the side, cupping his crotch. “Oh my god, this is it. The bitter end of Jackson Wang.”

You immediately sit up and grab his arm, shaking him. “Are you okay? Oh my god. I am so sorry.” 

Instead of answering you, he continues to moan and groan, saying, ‘good bye cruel world.’ 

And just when you are about to get up and call for Mark, who might be better equipped to deal with this problem because you are actually worried for Jackson, his entire attitude changes and he grabs you, pulling you down into a bear hug.

“Oh, look at you. You were so worried about me.” He winks at your blushing face, “trust me, it’ll take a lot more then that to kill the wild n’ sexy, Jackson Wang.”

You roll your eyes, annoyed that you actually were worried about him, thinking that you should’ve known better. Resentfully, you elbow him harshly in the gut, enjoying the sharp exhale as he groans in pain, letting you out of his arms. 

“Serves you right,” you scowl, sticking your tongue out at him before running out of the room to go play with Bambam instead. Ignoring the drama queen calling you from the bedroom.


End file.
